1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium in which a program for a game where actions of a player character in a virtual world is simulated by the key input of the player is recorded, and an entertainment system using the program that has been read from the recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Role-playing games have become popular where the player performed a fixed role in the virtual world, and in most cases advanced towards an assigned goal while experiencing realistic adventures. In such role-playing games, the player controls the actions of the character by key input operation, and the action of the character can be simulated.
In the aforementioned role-playing games, since only a single command describing the behaviour of the character could be set in one operation, it was not possible to program consecutive movement of a character. This has resulted in game content that was poor in imparting a feeling of player""s presence in the game scene. Moreover, the game content left players dissatisfied due to the simplicity of operations and the inability to carry out highly developed operations commensurate with the progress of the game.
Taking the above mentioned facts into consideration, the present invention allows the character to execute consecutive movements and offers an entertainment system which uses the program recorded in its recording medium to simulate realistic actions.
To solve the above mentioned problem, the recording medium related to the present invention stores the program which advances the game by recording key input of the player that makes a fixed character in the display screen act according to the intention of the player. In order to store the action of the above-mentioned fixed character within one action frame of the above-mentioned display, a program capable of storing at least one command related to the action of the above mentioned fixed character, is stored in the recording medium.
Here, the total allowed score for the actions in that action set frame and the corresponding action points for each type of the commands are set up beforehand, and if the action point total is within the permissible action points for the action set frame, the stored program is designed to input two or more of above mentioned commands.
In addition, when two or more of said commands in a said action set frame corresponds to a predefined pattern, the stored program converts the said multiple commands to a special command.
Moreover, in order to solve the above mentioned problem, the entertainment system of the present invention, where a player simulates the movements of the player character in the virtual world through the manipulation of key input, comprises an input device for a player command input operation, a storage medium which records a program capable of receiving at least one of the commands in one operation step for the action set frame that is used to set up the action of the player character, and a control device to control the movement of the player character on the display screen based on the command input through the input device as well as the program stored in the storage medium.
Here, the program is read from the recording medium where the said program is recorded into the said storage medium. Moreover, the program can be accessed and stored in the storage medium through communication means.
Moreover, the control means enables to record two or more of the action commands when the action command points are within the total action points allowed within the action set frame where the action points corresponding to each action command and the total allowed action points in said action set frame is assigned beforehand.
Moreover, when the order of two or more of said commands in the acting set frame corresponds to a predefined pattern, the control device converts the two or more of said commands into a special command.
Thus, as the present invention makes it possible to input commands with different lengths as long as the length of the action set frame is not exceeded, compound commands to carry out continuous action of the character can be generated.